Proposals and Babies
by inlovewithitalianfood
Summary: What if Lorelai had been pregnant during Blame Booze and Melville?


What if Lorelai had been pregnant in "Blame Booze and Melville"

The beginning is based on the episodes but the rest is all me

Oh, and there is no April or Anna in my version and Christopher stays away and doesn't ruin anything

* * *

Earlier 

LORELAI [sighs: I might be pregnant.

RORY: Oh. [Pause So, that's where this is coming from.

LORELAI: I blame Mom. She never sat me down for the talk. And Miss Driscoll. She had her chance too, all those PTA meetings, and all she ever talked about was golf.

RORY: How did this happen? I mean, if it's true?

LORELAI: Luke and I came home from the magazine party the other night. We were a little loopy and it got - primordial. All roadblocks down. I mean, I was always beyond careful. The last time I had my roadblocks down was, I don't know, count how old you are to the day and add nine months.

RORY: But, that doesn't mean –

LORELAI: I just ate an apple.

RORY: Uh oh.

LORELAI: Yeah, and I liked it.

RORY: Whoa.

LORELAI: My body is telling me something.

RORY: Maybe it's not telling you what you think it is. Maybe it's just telling you to better comply with the government's recommendations for fruit and vegetable intake. That's not just propaganda, you know.

LORELAI: Maybe.

RORY: And –

LORELAI: What?

RORY: Well, would it be so horrible? I mean, it's Luke. [Pause. It is Luke?

LORELAI: Yes, it's Luke!

RORY: Well, you guys are so close, it could be headed somewhere.

LORELAI: I know, but not right now, hon. It's early for us. You know? I mean, my life is going really good, just the inn and this new potential opportunity, and, you know. I just got rid of you. It's the first time in my life I've gotten to feel like a single, grownup woman. Now is just not the right time.

RORY: Okay. Well, maybe it's not true.

LORELAI: Yeah. Maybe.

RORY: But what are you going to do if it is?

LORELAI: I could really use my magic eight ball about now. I'm going to let you go, hon.

RORY: Keep me posted.

LORELAI: Okay. Bye.

Lorelai's POV

Oh geez….what if I am pregnant? I know luke would be great and all with it, he would immediately ask me to marry him, like christopher. But I don't want luke to be like christopher. I want luke to ask me to marry him because he loves me, not because he feels like he has to. I love luke and having a baby with him would be great, but I just don't think we're ready for something like this. I won't tell luke about this now cause I don't want to get him all worried, but if I still think I am in a couple of days I'll tell him.

[Skip to scene in next episode where lorelai comes into the diner to tell luke that rory has quit yale

[Luke wipes the counter. Lorelai enters.

LORELAI [quietly: Rory dropped out of Yale.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: She dropped out of Yale and she moved in with my parents, who I went to for help, and they stabbed me in the back. Everything we worked for. All these years. Her whole future. She was supposed to have more than me. She was supposed to have everything. That was the plan. We had a plan.

LUKE: Okay, I'm sorry. I have to jump in here. Uh, I know you think you have this thing handled, but I can help. First off, we call Yale and we tell them something like, uh, Rory had a chemical imbalance and she was mentally out of her mind when she told them she was dropping out…

Lorelai's POV

Here he goes on one of his famous rants, there is nothing he can really do about it. Kidnapping her, and forcing her to go to class yeah right, she's not going to do that, she's as stubborn as me. Wait a second. Luke puts up with my stubbornness which means the same for rory. He must care about her a lot if he wants to do all this. He cares about her a lot. Wow. He must care a lot about me then if he cares that much about her. He's the one. I've known it all along; he's known it all along.

LORELAI: Luke, will you marry me?

Oh great what did I just do, I probably just scared the crap out of him. I wonder what he's going to say about it all….

LUKE: what?

LORELAI: luke, will you…

LUKE: Yes.

LORELAI: Well, you don't have to answer so -

LUKE: Yes.

LORELAI: Well, you can take a minute to -

LUKE: No.

LORELAI [takes a deep breath: So, what... now?

LUKE: I don't know. This is new for me.

LORELAI: Well, we should do something. Official.

LUKE: Official.

LORELAI: Yeah. Something to commemorate the moment. I mean, we're getting married. Luke. Married. You and me. Luke table-for-one Danes and Lorelai I'm-sorry-can-I-get-an-industrial-forklift-for-my-emotional-baggage Gilmore are getting - married. Huh?

[They stand, awkward and shocked, for a moment.

LUKE: We could toast.

LORELAI: Toast! Yes. Toast! Good. What'll we toast with?

LUKE: Uh - [He walks around the counter to look for a beverage. We could go get some champagne.

LORELAI: Uhhh……

Great if I say no he's going to wonder why, but if I say yes and I am pregnant he will yell his head off at me.

LORELAI: Why don't we have something else instead?

LUKE: Why?

LORELAI: I'm not really in the mood for champagne…how about we have some of your famous coffee?

Dang it…I can't drink that either…coffee is bad for babies…

LORELAI: On the other hand…why don't we just have soda

Yes, soda is good, there is nothing wrong with soda

LUKE: You sure you don't want champagne or coffee?

LORELAI: No, I'm good with soda

Luke's POV

Did she just refuse coffee? Something must be up.

LUKE: Lorelai what's wrong?? Lorel-

LORELAI: I think I might be pregnant…..

Wow…did she just say pregnant? A baby…with lorelai….A BABY WITH LORELAI!!! That's all I've ever dreamed about along with getting married to her, but that's already going to happen.

LUKE: Really?

LORELAI: Yeah…but I haven't taken a test yet because it's too early…but I've been having a craving for apples…which is weird for me…and the only other time I craved apples was when I was pregnant with Rory…and that's why I refused champagne and coffee cause I knew you would yell at me if I am pregnant because it's bad for the baby…and I know if I am pregnant that this is definitely your kid…cause I'm craving good food…and the smell of anything unhealthy…even my beloved coffee….makes me sick….so…Luke what do you think about all of this?

[Suddenly luke came over to lorelai and grabbed her into a passionate kiss…she let it last a little while and then she pulled away.

LORELAI: So you're okay with this?

LUKE: Of course I am…I'm getting married to the most wonderful women in the world…and I have always dreamed of marrying you and having kids…and now it's happening

LORELAI: Well…the marrying part is, but I'm not positive about the kids part………Anyway, let's get back to celebrating

LUKE: Right, soda it is

[luke got them both sodas

LUKE & LORELAI: Cheers!!!

Luke's POV

Wow…I can't believe this is really happening…This is the best day of my life!

Lorelai's POV

Wow…I can't believe this is really happening…This is the best day of my life!

LUKE: You know I love you so much, and can't wait to be a part of yours and rory's life. Wait. We didn't decide about what to do about rory.

LORELAI: Don't worry about that right now, I just want to be happy at the moment.

LUKE: Okay

[phone rings

LORELAI: hello?

RORY: Hey mom, I was thinking, and I'm nuts to drop out of Yale. I've got a good thing going, and only a couple years left….so I'm going back.

LORELAI: That's great!!! Hey, sorry to ruin the parade but I really got to go, I'll call you tomorrow

RORY: Ok. Bye.

LORELAI: bye

[hangs up phone

LUKE: Was that Rory?

LORELAI: Yeah, she's going back to Yale, all is good. Now let's go celebrate

LUKE: Okay.

The next day

[Lorelai calls rory on her cell phone

RORY: hey mom what's up?

LORELAI: you will never guess what happened last night…I asked luke to marry me and he said yes!!

RORY: Oh my gosh I am so happy for you guys!!! Oh and by the way…what happened with the apple cravings?

LORELAI: still there…but I told luke about it and he was thrilled…though I had already asked him to marry me first so he was happy anyway

RORY: awww…I knew he would be happy and besides he's always wanted to marry you and have kids

LORELAI: That's exactly what he said! Well, Luke and I are taking the day off and doing something special so I have to go

RORY: Okay! Congratulations!

LORELAI: Thanks kid. Bye

RORY: bye

A few days later…

[Lorelai and Luke are sitting outside of her bathroom on her bed waiting for a timer to go off

LUKE: This is taking forever…I want to know already

LORELAI: No, you have to wait till it's done

BRING!!!!

[Lorelai gets up walks into the bathroom and closes the door. A minute later she comes down staring at her feet. She then looks up and smiles at luke

LUKE: OH MY GOSH YOUR PREGNANT!!!

LORELAI: YES!!!!

[Lorelai then squeals and jumps into Luke's arms. Their lips meet in a slow kiss that becomes more passionate by the second. Luke lays her down on the bed while he sits against the back board with her between his legs. They start watching TV not really noticing what's on. Lorelai suddenly feels a hand on her stomach, and sees that it's luke's. He starts to caress her stomach. She turns around and looks up at him and they kiss

LUKE: Wow, I can't believe there's really a baby in there

LORELAI: Yeah… But with my weird cravings….I can believe it

[Luke laughs and leans down and kisses lorelai again

LORELAI: Oh! Hold on a second.

[lorelai goes and pick up her cell phone

RORY: Hey

LORELAI: Guess what

RORY: What?

LORELAI: The apple cravings were right!!! I'm PREGNANT!!!  
RORY: OH MY GOSH MOM!!!! THAT IS SO GREAT!!!

LORELAI: I know isn't it… you'll now get the little brother or sister you always wanted

RORY: Is luke happy?

LORELAI: He's ecstatic…he couldn't be happier

RORY: Aww…daddy luke

LORELAI: That's cute…call him that from now on…it'll drive him nuts…but I don't know if anything can drive him nuts he's been smiling ear to ear ever since

RORY: Cute! Hey mom can you put him on the phone real quick?

LORELAI: sure!

[hands phone to luke

LUKE: Hey rory!

RORY: Congratulations luke, you're gonna be a daddy!

LUKE: Thanks

RORY: Daddy luke

LUKE: yeah…

RORY: Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something…you have been like a father figure to me all along…and now you are gonna marry my mom and all… I was just wondering if you would adopt me…some step parents don't do it…but I would really like it if you did….

LUKE: I would be glad to rory

RORY: Thanks…oh…and feel free to call me your daughter and not your step daughter because you are like a dad to me…so…

LUKE: Ok rory

RORY: Good!! Well that's it…oh wait…I didn't ask you…can I call you dad?

LUKE: are you sure?

RORY: Yeah…my real dad isn't really there for me and doesn't seem like my dad to me…but you do

LUKE: I would be honored if you called me that

RORY: Ok Great!! Well I guess I'll talk to you guys later…Congratulations again!!! Oh! And is everything ready for tonight?

LUKE: Yep

RORY: Ok then…bye!

LUKE: Bye!

[hangs up phone

LORELAI: What was that all about?

LUKE: Rory wants me to adopt her…she says some step parents don't do it…and she would really like it if I did…I told her I would…she also said feel free to call her my daughter and not step-daughter…and then she asked if she could call me dad…and I said yes…and she also said congratulations again

LORELAI: That's great…I think you adopting rory will make your relationship with her even closer…I know you're gonna be a great dad Luke, Rory loves you so much…and so does little no name in here

[she points to her stomach…luke laughs and then gives her a kiss and then her stomach a kiss

LORELAI: Well I know everyone already knows that we are engaged…you can thank Miss Patty for that one…but no one knows I'm pregnant yet…so when should we tell them?

LUKE: Why don't we wait a little bit longer…okay?

LORELAI: Yeah…okay….I got to go tell Sookie anyway

LUKE: Okay

LORELAI: I'll be back before dinner

LUKE: Okay be back by 5:30

LORELAI: Why?

LUKE: Oh. I just thought that we would have dinner at the diner tonight

LORELAI: Okay! Bye!

LUKE: Bye

[he gives her a kiss and she walks out and over to sookie's. Luke then picks up the phone and calls rory back

RORY: hey luke!

LUKE: hey! I told Lorelai to be home by 5:30 so we could eat at the diner tonight…and sookie already knows to keep her till then…Now that we know she's pregnant, we can tell everyone at the engagement party…are you sure everyone knows to come?

RORY: Yeah I had to go door to door telling people because I was afraid mom might see the invitations…I told mom that I was selling magazines for school. She was suspicious at first, but then she believed me…Great idea to have an engagement party for her! She will never know it's coming!

LUKE: Yeah…well I got to get to the diner to start cooking things… I will see you at 4:30.

RORY: Okay. bye!

LUKE: bye!

Later that evening at lorelai's house

LORELAI: luke!! I'm home!!!

LUKE: Oh hey! You ready to go?

LORELAI: Let me go change first okay?

LUKE: Sure

[walking outside of the diner

LORELAI: why are the lights turned off in the diner?

LUKE: I don't know….maybe ceaser did something and blew a fuse

[luke opens the door to the diner for the lorelai…the lights switch on and everyone yells surprise

LORELAI: Oh my goodness you guys!!! You're throwing me an engagement party? Rory! You're here too!

RORY: Of course how could I miss this?

LORELAI: Thank you so much sweetie for throwing this party!!

RORY: It wasn't me…Luke did all the planning and thought of the idea

LORELAI: Aww luke…you old softie

LUKE: I just wanted to do something special for you

LORELAI: thank you

[she then kissed him and let it get more passionate…until she noticed that the whole diner was quiet and everyone was staring…she then pulled away

RORY: Let's get this party started!

[everyone eats and drinks and talks with lorelai and luke

LUKE: Hey would you guys excuse us for a second?

[luke takes lorelai into the back storage room

LORELAI: yeah?

LUKE: now is the perfect time to tell everyone that you're pregnant

LORELAI: but I thought you wanted to wait a little bit longer?

LUKE: A little bit longer till tonight

LORELAI: Oh luke!!! This is great!! Let's go tell everyone

[goes back out into diner

LUKE: Excuse me everyone…lorelai and I have an announcement to make

LORELAI: I'm Pregnant!!!

EVERYONE: oh goodness!!!!

MISS PATTY: lorelai that's great!!! I knew someday you two would get together and have kids

BABETTE: and they are gonna be some good looking kids too!

[luke blushes while lorelai is laughing

Later

[the party is finally over and luke and lorelai have fallen asleep out of exhaustion on her bed

The Next day

[lorelai an luke are sitting in her bed

LORELAI: do you want to set a date?

LUKE: for the wedding?

LORELAI: yah

LUKE: of course I do…I can't wait to get married

LORELAI: Me too. How bout next weekend? Or is that too soon for you? I just want to be thin in my wedding pictures

LUKE[laughs that's perfect

LORELAI: Okay well I'm going to go call everyone

LUKE: ok

[skip to their wedding day. In the town square. Rory, sookie, and lorelai are in Miss Patty's getting changed into their dresses. While luke is in his apartment getting changed into his suit

RORY: how you feeling mom?

LORELAI: A little nauseous

RORY: nervous about marrying luke?

LORELAI: a little…and morning sickness

RORY[finishes doing her mother's hair you're all set

LORELAI: thanks hon. Oh and guess what.

RORY: what?

LORELAI: I have a special surprise for luke

RORY: what is it?

LORELAI: remember that chuppah he made for me when I was getting married to max?

RORY: yeah…

LORELAI: well I kept it all these years and then had Jackson and Michel help bring it over here. Luke doesn't know it, but that's what we'll be standing under

RORY: awwww. Okay well I have to get out there. Good Luck!

LORELAI: Thanks kid. I love you

RORY: love you too

[luke walks out of diner and towards the town square

Luke's POV

What is that thing that everyone is crowded around? They are saying something about craftsmanship….Wait….that's the chuppah I made for lorelai…I thought she got rid of it…and now apparently we are getting married underneath it. Gosh, I love that woman.

[the ceremony starts. Luke walks down the isle, then rory and sookie. Lorelai is about to walk out when suddenly Richard appears

RICHARD: Hello lorelai.

LORELAI: dad, what are you doing here?

RICHARD: don't I get to walk my daughter down the isle? That's what the tradition is.

LORELAI: I didn't know that you were coming. I knew I invited you and mom, but I though you two would have been against it.

RICHARD: of course not. I think luke is a lovely man and is very good for you. Your mother may have thoughts of her own, but I know she's happy for you two. She's actually here too.

LORELAI: really? Thanks dad.

RICHARD: your welcome. Now shall we?

[Richard takes lorelai's arm and they walk down the isle to a grinning luke at the end. Richard gives her away and the ceremony continues.

REVERAND: It is now time to say your vows. Luke you may go ahead.

LUKE: Thank you. [he reaches out for lorelai's hands Lorelai, you are the light of my life. You are what I live for every day. The first time you walked into my diner I was stunned by your beauty and radiance. I have always loved you. I watched you go through relationships, breakups, and through all of it just patiently waited for you to see that I was the one for you. I tried to gain up the courage to ask you out, or show my feelings, but every time I did we were interrupted or something else got in the way. Well at least not until liz's wedding night. My first dance with you was amazing, my heart was practically beating out of my chest. Just being able to dance with the woman I loved was great. I think it was then that you finally saw that it was me who was perfect for you all along. After that, we started a great relationship, and when you asked me to marry you, how could I say no? You were the one I always dreamed of. Marrying you, having children with you, that's all I ever wanted, and now for it to come true, I am so delighted. Lorelai I know you will be a wonderful mother to our children, just look how you raised rory, she's perfect. And now, marrying you underneath my chuppah, which I can't believe you kept, is the best day of my life. I love you Lorelai, and I always will, no matter what happens.

[lorelai has tears streaming down her face, and so do rory, sookie, everyone else, and surprisingly Emily

REVERAND: Lorelai, you may now say your vows

LORELAI: Oh gosh luke, you are my everything. I too remember the first time I walked into your diner. It had taken me a lot of courage to be able to do so. I would watch you cleaning tables from outside, and wonder what you were like. But it wasn't until that day that I went in that I realized you were something special. I have always had a thing for you luke, that's why none of my other relationships ever lasted. Because I didn't love them the way I love you. You are so good to me, you always have been, putting up with my comments and fixing things for me. And rory, you have always loved her as if she were your own. Taking care of her when she's sick, watching her graduate, and just giving her guidance in her life. She's always thought of you as a father figure, and I couldn't be happier that you are becoming one to her. You are my main man luke, you give me coffee throughout the day, and you love me for who I am, not just my looks. And yes, marrying you underneath the chuppah, I imagined it, but never thought it would actually happen. I kept it because you made it for me, and you said you only get married once, so I wanted it on my wedding day, to whoever I was going to marry, which just so happens to be the maker himself. Luke, you are going to be such a good dad to rory and to our children, and some of the credit for how rory turned out goes to you. You have always been there for me, no matter what has happened. This too, is the best day of my life, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you luke, and I will always be here right next to you, and I never want to leave.

[now everyone is crying.

REVERAND: It is now time for the exchanging of the rings. Luke repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed

LUKE[placing the ring on lorelai's finger with this ring, I thee wed

REVERAND: Lorelai repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed

LORELAI[placing the ring on luke's finger With this ring, I thee wed

REVERAND: Luke, do you take this woman to be your wife…….

LUKE: I do.

REVERAND: And Lorelai, do you take this man to be your husband………..

LORELAI: I do

REVERAND: With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride

[luke pulled lorelai in and they kissed. Everyone stood up and cheered, because this is also the moment the whole town has been waiting for. Finally luke and lorelai pull apart

REVERAND: I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Danes

[lorelai and luke walk back down the isle, followed by rory and sookie. Rory then comes running up to her mom

RORY & SOOKIE: Congratulations [giving lorelai and luke a big hug

LORELAI: Thanks!!!

LUKE: Yeah rory, thanks. Oh and one more thing. Can we please have everyone's attention? Thank you. We are now going to perform the adoption ceremony.

RORY: Really? Now?

LUKE: Yep

[the reverend conducts the ceremony, and pronounces that luke has officially adopted rory

RORY[giving luke a big hug Thanks dad!

LUKE: Your welcome sweetie.

LORELAI: Now we are one big happy family.

RORY: Okay, well you guys better get going on your honeymoon.

LORELAI: That's right.

[she and luke start walking towards luke's truck when they are stopped by Emily

EMILY: lorelai, luke, I just wanted to tell you I am really happy for you both. And luke, welcome to the family

LUKE: Thank you Mrs. Gilmore

EMILY: Oh call me Emily

LORELAI: Yeah, thanks mom, I'm glad you came

EMILY: Me too Lorelai

LORELAI: by the way mom, luke and I have something to tell you

EMILY: what is it?

LORELAI: I'm pregnant

EMILY[taken aback so that's what you two were talking about in the vows, well that's great lorelai, you and luke will make wonderful parents

LORELAI: thanks mom

EMILY: your welcome

[lorelai and Emily hug, then luke and lorelai get in luke's truck and drive off to their honeymoon as everyone waves goodbye

LUKE: I told you telling your mom wouldn't be that bad

LORELAI: yeah I guess

A few weeks later

[lorelai walks into the diner

LORELAI: luke!!!!!! Where are you?????? There you are, you ready to go?

LUKE: Yeah let's go!

[they go off to the hospital for their first doctor's appointment

NURSE: Lorelai and Luke Danes?

LORELAI: Yes. We're here

[in the room

DOCTOR: So… you seem to be about 3 months along…now lets do an ultrasound to look at the baby

[looks on the screen

DOCTOR: Well, have I got some news for you two

LUKE: Is it bad? Is the baby okay?

DOCTOR: No. It's good and the babies are fine….

LORELAI: Wait, did you just say babies?

DOCTOR: Yes I did, you two are expecting twins!

LORELAI: Oh Luke! TWINS!! Just like in my dream!

LUKE: Yeah…just like that dream. I will never forget when you told me about that, I wished it could be real and now it is!

LORELAI: Me too!

DOCTOR: Would you like to know the sex of the babies?

LUKE: It's up to you lorelai.

LORELAI: Yes… we want to know

DOCTOR: Okay…baby A is a boy

LORELAI: Luke a boy! You can have a son to teach how to fish, and camp, and…run a diner…

DOCTOR: And…baby B is a girl

LUKE: A girl!

LORELAI: Another little rory

LUKE: She'll be perfect if she is half as great as rory

LORELAI: Aww luke.

[he leans down and kisses lorelai

A month later….

[at lorelai's house

LORELAI: luke!

LUKE: What? What's wrong?

LORELAI: I'm fat

LUKE: Well, you're having twins

LORELAI: Yeah but I'm not pretty when I'm fat

LUKE: Hey! Don't you dare say that, you are always beautiful to me and you being pregnant makes you even more beautiful to me because you are carrying our beautiful babies

LORELAI: thanks…..

[luke reaches over and grabs on to her, pulls her in and kisses her hard. Lorelai is shocked for a second, but then just leans into his kiss…she pulls away after awhile and gets dressed, while luke sits down on the bed. He motions for her to sit between his legs lying against him. She does so.

LUKE: I love you so much

LORELAI: I love you too

luke rubs his hand over her stomach when suddenly he feels something hit it

LUKE: Whoa! What was that?

LORELAI[giggling That was the babies kicking

LUKE: Wow…they seemed real before…but now it's just so amazing…being able to feel it and all….Have you felt it before without me?

LORELAI: No, this is the first time. You were lucky to be right here during it.

LUKE: I'm also lucky to have a wonderful woman and soon to be wonderful babies

LORELAI: Yes you are. I remember when I first felt rory kick. It wasn't something light like that, it was a hard kick. She apparently thought it was funny and kept on kicking me the rest of the day

[luke puts his hand back on lorelai's stomach in hopes of feeling the babies again. He's disappointed when he doesn't feel anything and so is lorelai

LORELAI: Cheer up. There will be plenty of other times. Trust me.

[luke just smiles and gives her a kiss

A couple of months later

[lorelai wakes up to luke's arms around her and placed on her stomach

Lorelai's POV:

Gosh, he is so excited about being a dad.

[luke stirs

LUKE: You're up?

LORELAI: Yeah, couldn't really sleep, you're children were kicking me

LUKE: I'm sorry, how about some breakfast to make up for it

LORELAI: Okay!

[luke makes breakfast, and lorelai heads over towards the table

LUKE: you look so beautiful

LORELAI: thank you

[luke pulls her into a kiss that gets more passionate by the second. He can feel her stomach placed up against him, and every movement of the babies not only can she feel, but so can he. Lorelai leads him back to the bed

LUKE[between kisses lorelai, your food is going to get cold

LORELAI: so what

[luke slowly sets her down on the bed and gets behind her so she is leaning up against his chest. This was his favorite thing to do with lorelai, just have her sitting up against him, and him being able to caress her stomach. But apparently lorelai had other intentions. She turned around and lay down beside him while kissing him.

LORELAI: boy, this is hard with my stomach in the way

LUKE: hey, I like your stomach, it's holding my babies

[lorelai suddenly cringed in pain

LUKE: what's wrong?

LORELAI: I think I'm in labor

[luke suddenly rushes out of the bed, grabs her bag, calls rory, and practically carries lorelai to the car. They get to the hospital and check in, and are placed in a room

LORELAI: It hurts luke

LUKE: I know, but I'm not leaving, do you want to squeeze my hand?

[lorelai grabs onto luke's hand and squeezes

LUKE: I'll take that as a yes

[lorelai is finally ready to push. Luke coaches her through it and finally their son is born

LORELAI: Luke! He looks just like you

[luke is grinning from ear to ear, he can't help but imagine all the things he is going to do with this child. Lorelai pushes some more and their daughter is born

LUKE: She's beautiful, she looks just like you. I love you so much, you did a great job

LORELAI: well, I couldn't have done it with out you.

[they both smile and kiss

LORELAI: Okay, name time. Remember our agreement, I'll name the boy, and you name the girl. How about we name him William Lucas Danes after you and your father?

LUKE: really? That is so sweet.

LORELAI: I knew you would love it

LUKE: Okay, and we'll name this princess Lily Faith Danes

LORELAI: that is so pretty

LUKE: I've been thinking about it for months

[there's a knock on the door, and rory pops her head in

RORY: Can I come see my new siblings?

LUKE: Of course come on in

LORELAI: This is William Lucas Danes

RORY: You named him that! That is so cute

LORELAI: And this is Lily Faith Danes

RORY: Good pick dad, I told you mom would love it

LORELAI: You knew?

RORY: Yeah, dad asked if you would like it and what I thought

LORELAI: Aww luke, that's nice

RORY: Okay, well I'm going to leave you two alone and go tell everyone everything is okay

LORELAI: Okay, love ya kid

LUKE: Love you Rory

RORY: Love you too you guys

[rory leaves grinning

LORELAI: did you just tell rory you loved her?

LUKE[blushing yeah

LORELAI: That was very sweet

LUKE: Well I knew I would be telling these two that I loved them, so I didn't want rory to feel left out. By the way, I have something for you.

LORELAI: you didn't have to get me anything

LUKE: you just went through a whole lot of pain to bring these children into the world, the least I can do is give you a present

[luke pulls out a box with a card. The card says to the #1 mom on the outside

Inside of card:

Lorelai,

You are the love of my life, I can't tell you this enough. I am so happy that our children will have such a great mother. I can't wait to do everything with them, and don't forget rory. If you ever need a break from the twins just say the word, and you can go out with rory or sookie, or whoever and do what you want. Also, for us to have some free time, rory has offered to babysit whenever, which can be used to our advantage. This is a new chapter in our lives, and I can't wait for it to begin. I have dreamed of this day since before we were even together. Marrying you, having kids, and spending the rest of our lives together. Now the time has come, and let's make the most of it. I love you so much.

Love always and forever,

Luke

[lorelai is crying

LORELAI: luke, that is so nice, I love you too.

LUKE: Here, now open this

[lorelai takes the box and opens it, in it is a beautiful necklace with a diamond pendent on it

LORELAI: It's beautiful

LUKE: I didn't know if you remembered or not, but today's our one year anniversary, and I wanted to get you something special

LORELAI: of course I remembered, go look in my bag

[luke goes to the bag and pulls out a box, he opens it and inside is a album pictures of him and lorelai in all different places

LORELAI: I was talking to Patty and Babette and apparently they have been taking pictures of us since we first met, since they knew we were meant to be. There are a couple of us in the diner, at the firelight festival, at town meetings, at my house, in the town square, in the gazebo, us dancing at liz's wedding, some of our dates, the night I asked you to marry me, you giving me my ring, the day I found out I was pregnant, my engagement party, our wedding, pictures all throughout my pregnancy, and now let's take one more to add to the album of our whole family

LUKE[in tears Thank you, I love it

[rory walks in and they all take a picture

LUKE: our town really needs to get hobbies. This is amazing though, these are all the best times of my life wrapped into one thing.

RORY: hey I have presents!

LORELAI: give me!

[rory hands lorelai a picture album also

LORELAI: ooh, what an original present

RORY: this one is different, this one is of you and me throughout all these years. The town and dad took pictures of us too.

LORELAI: You're right luke, they do need to get hobbies

RORY: and for you dad

[luke opens a box, and in it is a baseball cap that says daddy luke on it

LUKE[in tears again rory, this is so nice

[he takes his hat off and puts this one on

RORY: and for my siblings, matching outfits!

[she pulls out two outfits, one says Will on it and the other says lily on it

LUKE: how did you know?

RORY: not only did you tell me the name you thought of, but so did mom

LORELAI: thank you so much rory

LUKE: okay, one more surprise for both of you.

RORY AND LORELAI: surprise!

LUKE: yes, lorelai, I know you want a bigger house for the twins, so when I offered to help taylor with the Twickam museum, I was just getting on his good side so I could buy the house, there were some problems along the way, but I got the house for us. Now before you say anything, I know you love the crap shack, and would never want to sell it. So, rory, you can have the crap shack while your mom and I move into the new house

LORELAI[crying luke, that is amazing, I have always wanted that house, and now it's mine

RORY: And I get my own house!

RORY AND LORELAI: Thanks

LUKE: your welcome

[Emily and Richard come in

EMILY: mind if we see our new grandchildren?

LORELAI: no, come right in, this is Lily Faith Danes, and this is William Lucas Danes, but we call him Will, he was named after luke and his dad

RICHARD: those are very nice names

LUKE: thank you Richard

EMILY: can we hold them?

LORELAI: yes mom, you can

[hands babies to Emily and Richard. The two stand there for a couple of minutes just looking at the babies

EMILY: Lorelai, she looks just like you when you were a baby, and luke, Will looks just like you

LORELAI: thanks mom

LUKE: yes, thanks Emily

EMILY: your welcome, well we must be going, we will see you two later

LORELAI: okay bye mom, bye dad

LUKE: bye Richard, bye Emily

EMILY AND RICHARD: bye

A month later

[everyone has moved into their new houses, and luke and lorelai are adjusting to having will and lily

LUKE[hears will crying don't worry, I'll get it

LORELAI: thanks

[goes into nursery

LUKE: hey you guys, what's wrong[smells air Oh, you need your diapers changed. Okay, I've never changed a diaper by myself, but I guess there's a first time for everything. Now Will, don't hate me for this, just give me a chance. Okay, the book said to first take off the diaper. I can do that. Then, it said to wipe area. Okay did that, then I'm supposed to put this baby powder on. Phew! That stuff is strong. And finally put a new diaper on. We did it Will! Good job! How bout a high five, or maybe not, you're still too young.

[lorelai had gotten up to make sure luke didn't run into any trouble, so she had been watching this whole time. Luke placed Will back into his crib, when lorelai walks in

LORELAI: You are so cute with them, I didn't think you were much of a kid person

LUKE[blushing well this is different, these are my kids

LORELAI: did you say something about a book?

LUKE[embarrassed yeah, before the twins were born I read a book on what to expect when you're expecting, and it said a whole bunch of stuff. I didn't really know how to do any of this baby stuff, so it helped a lot.

LORELAI: that is so sweet

[she walks over and kisses him, and they then start making their way back to the bedroom as not to wake up the twins. Luke set lorelai down on the bed and kisses her down her neck. Lorelai then starts to unbutton luke's pants

LUKE[startled lorelai…you know this is how the twins were made, you sure you want to do this so soon?

LORELAI: you bet I am

[Hearing that, luke starts kissing her passionately while they both slowly become undressed. After having their fun, they both lie exhausted on the bed

LORELAI: you know, since rory doesn't live with us anymore, and it's only us and the twins, we could do this more often….

[luke then suddenly grabs her by the waist and starts lavishing kisses all over her body. When they are done with that again, they finally fall asleep

Couple of weeks later

[lorelai walks down stairs to find luke

LUKE: hey there sleeping beauty

LORELAI: hey…

LUKE: you okay? You look kind of pale

LORELAI: I am perfectly fine……

[suddenly lorelai starts to get dizzy, luke runs over and catches her before she falls; he then rushes her to the emergency room; they set them up in a room, do some tests and are going to come back soon; lorelai wakes up

LUKE: you're awake!

LORELAI: what happened?

LUKE: I don't know, you were perfectly fine, then you fainted and I rushed you here.

LORELAI: where are the twins!?

LUKE: They're fine, they are with rory and logan at their apartment. Now you just relax

LORELAI: okay

[doctor walks in

DOCTOR: I have looked over the tests, and have only found one thing that could have caused your dizziness.

LUKE: What? Is she okay?

DOCTOR: She's fine. The reason she had the dizzy spell is because…..she's pregnant.

[luke suddenly turns and looks at lorelai with a look of surprise on his face; lorelai starts to smile, and so does luke

LORELAI: I'm pregnant?

DOCTOR: Yes, you are about a month along

LORELAI: Oh luke, another baby!

LUKE: yeah

LORELAI: but what about the twins? Isn't it too early for them?

LUKE: I think they'll be okay with it, I definitely am

LORELAI: me too

DOCTOR: Okay, now you need to drink lots of fluids and rest for a week, then you need to schedule an appointment to have a look at your baby

LUKE: thank you so much doctor

DOCTOR: your welcome

[doctor leaves

LORELAI: luke! What if I hurt the baby when I fell?

LUKE: you didn't, I caught you before you hit the ground

LORELAI: thanks luke, you are my knight in shining armor. Hey! You want to call rory?

LUKE: okay your majesty

[luke goes and gets her cell phone out of her purse, lorelai dials the familiar numbers

RORY: Dad! Is she okay? What did the doctors say?

LORELAI: I'm fine oh daughter of mine

RORY: Mom! What happened?  
LORELAI: Well as you know I fainted, and luke caught me before I fell completely, he brought me here, they ran tests, and they can only find one reason why I fainted.

RORY: What? Are you okay?

LORELAI: How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine, the reason I fainted was because…I'm pregnant.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: I'm pregnant

RORY: are you kidding, because this isn't funny

LORELAI: I'm not joking, here you can ask luke

LUKE: hello?

RORY: is it true that mom's pregnant?

LUKE: yep, doctor said so himself

RORY: Oh my gosh! I'm going to get another brother or sister!

LUKE: yeah, here's your mom again

LORELAI: do you believe me now?

RORY: another baby! That is so great! Don't you think so?

LORELAI: yeah it is.

RORY: what about dad? I know he isn't much of a kid person, and with the twins still being fairly young…

LORELAI: He's been grinning since we found out, and amazingly enough, he is a kid person with his own kids

RORY: No!

LORELAI: yes he is! I'm not lying. Okay, I better go, Luke wants to check us out and then for me to go home and rest.

RORY: okay, put him on the phone real quick.

LUKE: yeah?

RORY: hey if you want me to keep the twins overnight I'd be glad to

LUKE: thanks rory, that would be a big help

RORY: your welcome, now go take care of your wife

LUKE: I will, bye rory

RORY: bye

[hangs up phone, helps lorelai up, and they get in the car

LUKE: by the way, rory said that she would keep the twins overnight

LORELAI: okay, that's good

[they arrive home, and luke helps lorelai into bed, they just lay next to each other staring

LUKE: I can't believe we're having another baby

LORELAI: I know, are you sure you're okay with this?

LUKE: of course I am, I love our family, and I want it to keep growing

LORELAI: good

[luke puts his hand on lorelai's stomach, he then kisses it and starts whispering to it

LORELAI[giggling you are such a softy, I am going to tell everyone

LUKE: okay

LORELAI: you're not worried about losing your gruff and tough reputation?

LUKE: not really, you know the real me, so does rory, and that's about everybody, though patty and babette have an idea that I'm like this, but no one else knows. Go ahead and tell them, just maybe not mention it to taylor. Though, he'll find out anyway. If anyone makes fun of me, I'll throw something at them. Unless it's you or rory, rory is allowed to because I would never hurt her, and you, well you are allowed to because I love you, and you can make fun of me all you want, and I could never get mad at you because you have given me two beautiful babies, and you are now carrying another one.

LORELAI: okay, maybe I won't mention it to anyone else, except rory

LUKE: okay

[luke then goes back to caressing her stomach. He then looks up and kisses her passionately, they eventually break apart

LOREALI: Now why did I get that special treat?

LUKE: two reasons. One, because I love you. And two, as a thanks for making me a dad

LORELAI: well you are very welcome

[They smile at each other, kiss some more, and fall asleep with luke having one arm around lorelai, and his other hand on her stomach

Next day

[lorelai wakes up and goes downstairs to find luke cooking breakfast

LORELAI: hey

LUKE: morning

[luke gives lorelai a kiss

LORELAI: what's for breakfast?

LUKE: eggs, toast, and cereal

LORELAI: sounds good…

LUKE: do you want anything else?

LORELAI: pancakes?

LUKE: okay

LORELAI: yeah!

[lorelai eats while luke makes pancakes, he then brings them over and she eats them. She finishes and they go sit in the living room to watch TV

LUKE: what do you want to watch?

LORELAI: ummmm….Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory

LUKE: okay

[luke goes to put in movie, lorelai stops him

LORELAI: wait a minute; you usually complain your head off about this movie

LUKE: well today is a special day

LORELAI: and why is that?

LUKE: because I just recently found out that my beautiful wife and I are going to have another baby

LORELAI: oh really?

LUKE: yes

LORELAI: and what do you think of this?

LUKE: I think that I can't wait

LORELAI: me neither

[he puts in the movie, and then sits down to watch it with her. They end up falling asleep. Rory walks in with the twins and sees them on couch. Luke has his hand on lorelai's stomach, and his arm around her. Rory finds a camera and takes a picture

RORY: you guys are too cute

LORELAI[sleepily what?

RORY: you and dad

[lorelai looks down and sees his hand on her stomach

LORELAI: oh, you mean that?

RORY: yeah, I got a picture of it

LORELAI: aww, thanks kid

[lily starts to cry

LORELAI: and I see you brought the munchkins

RORY: munchkins? Were you watching Willy Wonka?

LORELAI: here lily

[picks lily up and picks the now crying will up

LORELAI: here will, go see daddy

LUKE[groggily what?

LORELAI: the twins are back

LUKE: oh, hi will, hi lily, and hi rory

RORY: hey dad. Hey mom, can I talk to you for a minute

LORELAI: okay, here luke can you take lily?

LUKE: sure

[rory and lorelai walk into kitchen

RORY: so….

LORELAI: so…..

RORY: what do you think of another baby?

LORELAI: I'm happy, luke and I talked about it and we are both happy

RORY: what about the twins?

LORELAI: they will just have a sibling close to them in age, unlike you

RORY[laughing yeah

LORELAI: how do you feel about it?

RORY: I love it

LORELAI: good, because you can't really do anything about it. By the way, I want you to know that even with the twins, and the new baby, you will still always be my rory

RORY: thanks

LORELAI: anytime, remember I am open to talk at anytime, and so is luke

RORY: okay

LORELAI: now let's get back in there

[they walk back into room, they find luke on the floor playing with the twins and talking to them

LORELAI[smiling told you he was a kid person

RORY: I can't believe it

LUKE: oh, hey you guys

RORY: hey mom, well I better get going, I just came to drop the twins off

LORELAI: okay, bye sweetie

RORY: bye

LUKE: bye rory

[rory leaves. Lorelai comes and sits down with luke

LORELAI: how is everyone down here?

LUKE: we're all good

LORELAI: good

LUKE: I'm going to go put them down for a nap, I'll be right back

LORELAI: okay

[luke leaves and comes back

LUKE: okay, they're asleep

LORELAI: perfect

LUKE: so, how is everything going so far?

LORELAI: what do you mean?

LUKE: your pregnancy

LORELAI: oh…well it started off a little scary, but everything is pretty good right now

LUKE: good, because I want you to tell me if there is anything I can ever do for you

LORELAI: okay…and speaking of that, would you be able to go get me the phone?

LUKE: sure

[luke gives lorelai the phone

LUKE: who are you calling?

LORELAI: GHOSTBUSTERS!  
LUKE: very funny, now who are you really calling?

LORELAI: well first I'm going to call my parents, then sookie

LUKE: okay

[lorelai calls her parents house

LORELAI: hey mom, everything's fine, I was just wondering if you and dad could meet luke, rory, and I sometime this week. Is Wednesday okay? Good. I'll see you then. Bye

LUKE: what was that all about?

LORELAI: well we are going to have to tell my parents I'm pregnant sometime

LUKE: yes we will

[gazes into her eyes

LORELAI: what are you staring at?

LUKE: you

LORELAI: why?

LUKE: because you're beautiful

LORELAI: oh, okay

[luke laughs

LORELAI: hey, before I call sookie, would it be okay to baptize the twins?

LUKE: that would be fine

LORELAI: what do you think of sookie and Jackson being their godparents?  
LUKE: they are perfect for the job

LORELAI: great, I'm going to ask her

LUKE: okay

[lorelai dials numbers

SOOKIE: hello?

LORELAI: hey there

SOOKIE: hey! How are you feeling?

LORELAI: okay

SOOKIE: good because you scared me going to the hospital and all

LORELAI: yeah, the doctor actually had a reason for my dizziness

SOOKIE: what?

LORELAI: I'm pregnant

SOOKIE[squeals Oh my gosh! Are you serious?

LORELAI: serious as I am about someone stealing my coffee

SOOKIE: ooh, that is serious. This is so exciting! What does luke think?

LORELAI: he is really happy

SOOKIE: oh that is so great!

LORELAI: I know. Hey by the way, how would you and Jackson feel about being the twins' godparents?

SOOKIE: we would love to

LORELAI: good, luke and I haven't set a date yet, but we'll keep you posted

SOOKIE: okay, I'm glad you're feeling better

LORELAI: me too

SOOKIE: okay, talk to you later

LORELAI: bye

SOOKIE: bye

[hangs up phone

LORELAI: she said yes

LUKE: great

LORELAI: now let's go get something to eat!  
LUKE: oh yeah, I forgot, when you're pregnant you want to eat all the time

LORELAI: hey!

LUKE: I'm just kidding let's go drop the twins off at sookie's and then go to the diner

[leave to go to diner

At diner

LUKE: what do you want?

LORELAI: hmmm….burger, fries, soda, and………

LUKE: no coffee

LORELAI: I wasn't going to say coffee I was going to say pie

LUKE: oh, okay, well in that case, be right back

[lorelai watches luke walk off. She starts to gaze at him. She is mesmerized by the man in front of her, her husband. Wow, it has been almost two years, and she still is getting use to the fact that she and luke are married. They still act like they are dating, or just best friends. But, they have qualities of a married couple. Luke walks back and sees lorelai staring at him.

LUKE: what are you looking at?

LORELAI: you, by wonderful husband

LUKE: ok then my wonderful wife, here's your food

LORELAI: ooh food!

[lorelai gobbles down the food. She then places a hand to her stomach

LUKE: what, what's wrong?

LORELAI: nothing, just a little indigestion

LUKE: oh, phew, you had me worried

LORELAI: sorry, I didn't mean to

LUKE: that's okay, you want to lie down on the bed in the apartment?

LORELAI: that would be nice

LUKE: I'll take you up there

[luke leads lorelai up stairs, he then opens the door for her, and helps her get into bed

LORELAI: come lay down with me

LUKE: okay

[luke lays down next to lorelai and puts his hand on her stomach

LORELAI: why do you like putting your hand on my stomach all the time?

LUKE: I'm sorry, does it bother you?

LORELAI: no, I like it, I'm just wondering why

LUKE: well it feels nice, I feel like I'm a part of you and your pregnancy when I do this, also I felt the twins kick for the first time when doing this

LORELAI: I thought so, you are such a softie

LUKE: maybe, you pretty much turned me into one

LORELAI: sorry

LUKE: no, that's okay, I like being a softie around you

LORELAI: I like it too, it's very romantic

LUKE: really? Then maybe I should do it more often

LORELAI: maybe

[lorelai leans in and kisses luke, she then lays back down, and they fall asleep peacefully together

Next day

[lorelai wakes up, wondering where she is, she remembers she is in the apartment. She has to go get the twins from sookie

LORELAI: luke honey

LUKE: what?

LORELAI: I have to go pick up the twins from sookie's

LUKE: no, you stay here and rest, I'll get the twins

LORELAI: thanks

[luke leaves to get twins, lorelai then gets a pain in her stomach, she calls luke

LUKE: hello?

LORELAI: leave the twins at sookie's and get your butt back over here right now

LUKE: why?

LORELAI: just hurry

[lorelai hangs up phone, luke gets really worried and speeds back to apartment, he flings the door open

LUKE: what's wrong?

LORELAI: I keep on getting a pain in my stomach

LUKE: come on, let's get you to the hospital

[luke picks lorelai up and carries her downstairs, he then takes her to the hospital. They get put into a room where the doctor examines her

LUKE: what's wrong with her doctor? Is there something wrong with the baby? Is the baby okay?

DOCTOR: calm down Mr. Danes. The baby was just getting a little stressed, which caused Mrs. Danes' pain. Lorelai, you just need to have less stress put on you

LORELAI: okay doctor

DOCTOR: I'm going to have you stay over night to keep a watch on you and the baby

LUKE: good, thank you doctor

[doctor leaves

LUKE: oh lorelai, I'm so happy you're okay and the baby's okay. Now for the stress issue, I will talk to sookie and get her to find you a replacement for awhile, and I will have Caesar and Lane take over for me, while I watch the twins full time

LORELAI: luke that's sweet, but you shouldn't have to give up what you love for me

LUKE: I would do anything for you, and my family. Plus, I'll like spending more time with the twins

LORELAI: okay

LUKE: I was so scared; I thought I was going to lose you or the baby

LORELAI: you will never lose me, I'll always be right here

LUKE: good

[luke leans in and gives lorelai a kiss, then he gives her stomach a kiss

LUKE: I'm going to go get something to drink, I'll be right back

LORELAI: okay

[luke calls rory while heading to get the drink

RORY: DAD!

LUKE: hey, everything's fine, the baby was just a little stressed, which caused the pain. Lorelai just has to take at easy. I'm going to call sookie and have her find a replacement, and I'm going to stay home full time with the twins

RORY: That's really nice, I'm glad everything is okay

LUKE: me too

RORY: hey dad…

LUKE: yeah rory

RORY: I was really scared I was going to lose mom or the baby

LUKE: me too rory, me too. But everything is fine

RORY: okay, well I will see you in a couple seconds

LUKE: what?

[luke looks up to see rory coming around the corner. He hangs up his phone as rory runs towards him and gives him a big hug. He just hugs her back

LUKE: what are you doing here?

RORY: I left as soon as you called, I wanted to be here

LUKE: that's really sweet

RORY: where's mom, I want to see her

LUKE: right in there, I'll be in a couple of minutes

[rory walks into room, lorelai looks up

LORELAI: rory!

RORY: hey mom

LORELAI: come give me a hug

RORY: I don't want to hurt you or the baby

LORELAI: you won't, now come over here

[rory goes and gives lorelai a hug

LORELAI: what are you doing here?

RORY: I left as soon as dad called

LORELAI: you didn't have to come

RORY: yes I did

[luke calls Emily and Richard

EMILY: hello?

LUKE: hi Mrs. Gilmore

EMILY: oh, hello Luke

LUKE: okay, ummmm, well, lorelai's in the hospital, she's okay, but I thought that you should know

EMILY: we'll be right there

LUKE: okay

EMILY: thank you for calling

LUKE: your welcome, bye

EMILY: bye

[luke walks back into the room

LUKE: hey you two

RORY AND LORELAI: hey

RORY: I'm going to go get the twins from sookie and go back to the house, I'll see you guys tomorrow

LORELAI: okay, bye sweetie

LUKE: bye rory

RORY: bye

[rory leaves

LUKE: I brought you some apple juice; I figured you would be craving it

LORELAI: you are a god

LUKE: I try to be

[Emily and Richard walk into room

LORELAI: mom? Dad?

EMILY: Lorelai! You're okay!

LORELAI: I'm fine mom

EMILY: what happened?

LORELAI: well I was having some pains in my stomach so luke brought me here

EMILY: what was it?

LORELAI: well, mom, dad, I'm pregnant

RICHARD: that's wonderful, congratulations you two

LUKE: thank you

LORELAI: yeah, we found out a couple of weeks ago when I fainted and had to come here

EMILY: you came here before?

LORELAI: yeah, sorry we didn't tell you, we were going to tell you at lunch on Wednesday. But this morning I was having pains in my stomach

EMILY: is the baby okay?

LORELAI: the baby's fine, it was just a little stressed out

EMILY: okay, so everyone is okay

LORELAI: everyone's fine

EMILY: okay, well we best be going, goodbye lorelai, goodbye luke

LUKE: goodbye

RICHARD: goodbye

LORELAI: bye

[Emily and Richard leave

LORELAI: you called them

LUKE: they had the right to know that their daughter was in the hospital

LORELAI: thanks, it means a lot to me that they came

LUKE: your welcome

Next day

[out of hospital, back at house

LUKE: here, let me open the door for you

LORELAI: thanks

LUKE: you are quite welcome

[lorelai walks in and gasps

LUKE[worried what? What is it?

LORELAI: look at what rory did

[she points to a bunch of balloons and a banner all saying get well soon

LUKE: that is really sweet

LORELAI: yeah

[rory walks into room

RORY: hey! The twins are upstairs sleeping, I have to get to a class. Love you guys!

LUKE AND LORELAI: bye!

[rory leaves, lorelai starts to walk away

LUKE: where are you going?

LORELAI: upstairs to see the twins

LUKE: okay, I'm coming with you

LORELAI: you don't have to follow me everywhere I go

LUKE: but I want to, I feel bad that I wasn't there for you when you needed me, so now I will be

LORELAI: awww….thanks

LUKE: you're welcome

[lorelai leans in and kisses luke, they both then go into nursery

LORELAI[talking to twins hey you guys, I missed you

LUKE[talking to twins I missed you too

LORELAI: luke, they're growing up so fast

LUKE: I know

LORELAI: but now we will have a new little one to watch grow up

LUKE: yes we will

[luke just stares at lorelai, then at her stomach, and gives her a big hug

LORELAI: not that I'm complaining, but what's with the hug?

LUKE[teary eyed I was afraid you were having a miscarriage and I didn't want to have to go through all that, because I knew you would be devastated. I was also afraid something might happen to you. I was so scared. I'm just so happy that you're okay and the baby is okay

LORELAI: hey, it's okay, everyone's fine, no need to be worried

LUKE: I know

LORELAI: it's really sweet that you were so worried, I was worried too. But I knew if anything bad happened you would be there for me

LUKE: you bet I would

LORELAI: good, now let's go get something to eat

LUKE: okay

[head towards kitchen

A week later

LORELAI: when are we going to have the twin's baptism?

LUKE: I don't know, it's up to you

LORELAI: how bout next month, they'll be one year old then

LUKE: sure, that's fine

LORELAI: okay, now about baby names…

LUKE: what about them?

LORELAI: I want to be surprised this time, so we need to pick out both girl and boy names

LUKE: okay, that's good, because I want to be surprised too

LORELAI: so have you thought of any yet?

LUKE: well, I was thinking of Christian or Scott for a boy, and I had a couple for a girl

LORELAI: like….?

LUKE: Alexis, Ava, Lauren, and well…

LORELAI: yes?

LUKE: Emily

LORELAI: what about her?

LUKE: no, as a name

LORELAI: are you serious?

LUKE: yes, I think it would be nice

LORELAI: me too

LUKE: really?

LORELAI: yeah

LUKE: good, now what are your name ideas?

LORELAI: for a boy I was thinking Richard or Taylor

LUKE: you have got to be kidding

LORELAI: what?

LUKE: don't act all innocent, I am not naming my kid Taylor

LORELAI: okay, I was just kidding, so Richard or Sean, and for a girl, I also liked Lauren or Emily

LUKE: okay, so which do we use?

LORELAI: well we don't have to decide now

LUKE: oh sorry

LORELAI: but I want to

LUKE: so….

LORELAI: Sean Richard Danes or Lauren Emily Danes

LUKE: those are perfect

[luke kisses lorelai, and they go upstairs to go to sleep

Next day

[lorelai is playing with the twins on the floor

LORELAI: Luke! Come here!

LUKE: What? What?

LORELAI: Lily stood up!

LUKE: good job lily

LORELAI: and look, now Will is trying to stand up too, he's jealous of not getting any attention

LUKE: this is so cute

LORELAI: oh, wait! Will, tell daddy the word you learned

WILL: Dada

LUKE[in tears that is so adorable

[luke comes over to lorelai and kisses her passionately

LUKE: thank you so much

LORELAI: for what?

LUKE: the twins, another baby, you, everything

LORELAI: well you are quite welcome

[lily starts to open her mouth)

LILY: kafee

LUKE: lorelai…..

LORELAI: what? I didn't teach it to her it must have been rory

LUKE: sure….

[luke smiles and they continue to play with the twins

A month later

LORELAI: luke!

LUKE: what?

LORELAI: the baby just moved, come feel

LUKE: okay

[luke comes and puts his hand on lorelai's stomach, he then feels the baby move, lorelai looks up at him and smiles, he smiles back. He then pulls her into a kiss. They break apart and lorelai is standing there with her arms around luke's neck, while luke has his hands around her back.

LUKE: that was amazing

LORELAI: well, you are a good kisser

LUKE: no, the baby

LORELAI: yeah, it's always cool

LUKE: thanks for including me in it

LORELAI: always, I would never leave you out of something like that

LUKE: okay

LORELAI: okay

LUKE: so, by that look you are giving me, I am assuming you're hungry

LORELAI: you assumed right mister!

LUKE: okay, let's go downstairs and get something

LORELAI: yeah!

[luke smiles at lorelai

Luke's POV

She is so amazing, I am so lucky

[lorelai smiles back

Lorelai's POV

He's so great, I am so lucky

[they both walk downstairs hand in hand

Next month

LORLEAI: luke, Its so obvious I'm pregnant

LUKE: well isn't that a good thing?

LORELAI: yeah, I guess

LUKE: I like the fact that you're showing. It means every time I see you, I see your stomach, which reminds me of the fact we're having another baby.

LORELAI: good

LUKE: good

LORELAI: I'm going to go wake the twins up and get them something to eat

LUKE: no, you stay here, I'll do it

LORELAI: okay, fine

LUKE: good, now I'll be back

LORELAI: I'll be here

[luke leans down and gives lorelai a kiss before walking out of the room to go get the twins

LUKE: you guys ready to get something to eat?

WILL: no

LILY: no

LUKE: now, I know you two don't mean that because I know that "no" is your new favorite word

LORELAI[walking into room you bet it is

LUKE: I thought you were going to stay in the room

LORELAI: I got bored without you

LUKE: okay fine, I'll lift the twins out of their cribs and carry them downstairs. You can sit down at the table and help feed them

LORELAI: fine

LUKE: let's go

[They all go downstairs. Luke puts the twins in their highchairs and pulls out a chair for lorelai

LORELAI: what a gentleman

LUKE: well, I am required to be

LORELAI: where's the food?

LUKE: who's? The twins or yours?

LORELAI: both

LUKE[laughing I have to go get some from the store. I'll take the twins with me

LORELAI: why?

LUKE: Because I can't just leave them in their highchairs and if I take them out they will crawl around everywhere. You would have to chase them all around, and I don't think that's good for you or the baby

LORELAI: I don't want to stay here all by myself

LUKE: fine, you can come. But we are not going to spend the whole day there

LORELAI: okay! To the grocery store!

[At Doose's luke puts the twins in the cart and they all start shopping

LORELAI: Ooh! Spanish rice! Luke the baby is craving that

LUKE: okay

LORELAI: oh, and marshmallows, and chocolate, and salsa

LUKE: one thing at a time, okay, what else

LORELAI: apples, apple juice, apple cider, and anything else apple

LUKE: I figured, now let's go get some food for the twins

LORELAI: okay, there's carrots, peas, string beans, and pie

LUKE: we are not feeding them pie

LORELAI: no, that's for me

LUKE: you are strange

LORELAI: just fulfill my cravings please

LUKE: okay, we have everything let's go home

LORELAI: no, I don't want to go home to be cooped up in the house

LUKE: fine, we can go to the diner, I'll drop you and the twins off while I go drop off the groceries at home, and then I'll come back. While I'm gone Sookie can watch you, she's already over at the diner

LORELAI: I don't need to be watched

LUKE: I just don't want anything to happen

LORELAI: that's sweet, okay let's head to the diner

[luke drops them off at the diner

LORELAI: hey Sookie!

SOOKIE: hey! Hi lily, hi will

LORELAI: can you guys say hi to aunt Sookie

LILY: hi

WILL: hi

SOOKIE: they are so adorable. And how are you?

LORELAI: good, this pregnancy has been great now that I've relaxed. Also, luke is so sweet, he's constantly at home and is always making sure I'm comfortable. He gets me everything I want and puts up with me the whole time

SOOKIE: that's nice

LORELAI: yeah, I'm so lucky to have him. He cares about me so much, he doesn't want to leave me alone because he's so worried about me. I didn't have to hugely beg him to take me to the grocery store, and he would only drop us off here because you were here to watch me

SOOKIE: he's just concerned

LORELAI: I know, I think it's really cute that he's so protective

[luke walks in

LUKE: are you guys talking about me?

SOOKIE: maybe

LUKE: I'm going to take that as a yes

LORELAI: we were just talking about how cute you are

LUKE: aw geez

SOOKIE: there's nothing to be ashamed of, we both think it's so cute how protective of lorelai you are

LUKE: thanks, I guess

LORELAI[giggling now for food!

LILY: foo!

SOOKIE: she takes after you

LUKE: yeah

SOOKIE: wow, he didn't make a remark on how unfortunate that is or anything like that

LORELAI: I know, he's different with his kids, he's actually a kid person, ask rory

SOOKIE: I can kind of see him being that way

LORELAI: me too, especially after I saw him with rory when she was little

SOOKIE: oh yeah, he was so cute with her

LUKE: do you guys realize I'm standing right here?

LORELAI: only if you have food

LUKE: here

[hands them food

LORELAI: yeah! Hey luke…

LUKE: what do you want?

LORELAI: along with this lovely burger you made, can I have some rocky road ice cream?

LUKE: okay

[luke walks off to go get some ice cream

SOOKIE: wow

LORELAI: I know, he doesn't even put up a fight about how unhealthy it is

SOOKIE: freaky

LORELAI: that was the real luke

SOOKIE: are you sure we aren't in some sort of parallel universe?

LORELAI: pretty sure

[they eat their food. Luke comes back with ice cream

LUKE: here, I didn't know how much to get, so I got a whole pint

LORELAI: thank you

LUKE: anything for you

[luke and lorelai stare into each other's eyes

SOOKIE: I still think this is a parallel universe

[lorelai laughs and luke rolls his eyes

[later at home. Luke and lorelai are sitting on the couch watching TV; the twins are in bed

LORELAI: thanks again for getting me the food earlier and the ice cream

LUKE: it wasn't that big of a deal

LORELAI: I think it was. It was really sweet

LUKE: I just want you to be happy

LORELAI: well I am

[lorelai kisses luke; luke puts his hand on lorelai's stomach and feels the baby. He starts to smile while they are kissing

LORELAI: and what are you smiling about mister?

LUKE: I just felt the baby, it's really strong

LORELAI: try feeling it all day

LUKE: I'm sorry, that must be annoying, would a massage make it up to you?

LORELAI: you? Massage?

LUKE: yes me, I can massage you know

LORELAI: no I don't know, you have never shown me these talents

LUKE: well then sit up and I will show you

LORELAI: okay

[luke gives lorelai a massage

LORELAI: luke, that was amazing!  
LUKE: told you I could give a massage

LORELAI: you are my new personal masseuse

LUKE: I wouldn't have it any other way

[lorelai smiles at luke and kisses him. They then head upstairs to go to bed

LUKE: here, let me help you get up the stairs

LORELAI: thanks

[they get to the top of the stairs, and then lorelai pulls luke into their bedroom and pushes him onto the bed. She then starts to kiss him while he feels her belly. Luke starts to talk to her belly and kiss it, then lorelai brings him back to kissing. They break apart

LUKE: wow, what caused that?

LORELAI: hormones and thanks for the massage

LUKE: anytime

[luke then helps lorelai get into her pajamas and they fall asleep peacefully together. The next day lorelai wakes up to luke talking to her stomach

LUKE: yes, I love you very much and so do your mommy, and your brother and sister, and rory, and your grandparents, and this whole town

LORELAI: wow that's a long list

LUKE[blushing I didn't know you were awake

LORELAI: I just woke up because the baby was kicking; I think it recognizes your voice

LUKE: sorry I woke you

LORELAI: that's okay. I'm hungry

LUKE: here

[he leans over on the side of the bed and retrieves a tray with food on it and a vase with a rose. He then hands it to lorelai

LORELAI: breakfast in bed?

LUKE: you deserve it

LORELAI: thank you so much

LUKE: your welcome, now eat up

[lorelai eats her breakfast

LUKE: so what do you want to do today?

LORELAI: I don't know, how about we take the twins to the park?

LUKE: okay, but you can't be standing the whole time

LORELAI: I promise that I will sit on the bench

LUKE: good, now let's go get them ready

[luke helps lorelai out of bed and they go into the twin's room to get them dressed

LUKE: here, I'll dress them, why don't you pick out the outfits

LORELAI: okay!

[lorelai picks out the outfits and hands them to luke. Luke then dresses the twins

LUKE: okay, I'm going to take the twins downstairs and put them in their highchairs, and then I'll come back up to get you

LORELAI: I can walk down the steps

LUKE: I know, but I want to be there just in case

LORELAI: fine, but once the baby is born I am going to have to walk up the stairs by myself

LUKE: okay, but that isn't for another two months

LORELAI: fine

[everyone gets downstairs

LORELAI: I'll feed them, you pack lunch

LUKE: okay

[lorelai feeds the twins and luke packs the lunches. Luke then takes the twins out of their highchairs and puts them in the car. He then helps lorelai into the car and they head off towards the park

LORELAI: when we get there, let's go on the swings, and the playground, and feed the ducks…

LUKE: okay, wait till we get there

[they arrive at the park

LUKE: okay, let's get everybody out of the car

[luke helps lorelai out and then helps the twins out, he holds on to will's hand as they walk while carrying the lunches. Lorelai holds onto lily's hand. They then find a good spot to make the picnic

LORELAI: let's eat here

LUKE: okay

[luke sets everything up

LUKE: here's your sandwich

LORELAI: thank you

LUKE: and here will this is yours

WILL: tank too

LUKE: your welcome. And lily, this is yours

LILY: tank too

LUKE: your welcome

LORELAI: lily, tell daddy the word you learned

[lily points to lorelai's stomach

LILY: baby

LORELAI: good job!

LUKE: that's cute

[the twins eat and play with their food while luke and lorelai talk

LUKE: so what do we have left to get for the new baby?

LORELAI: well there's the crib, changing table, and a highchair

LUKE: hey you know what, I think we should move the twins to the room down from us, and have the new baby in the conjoined nursery. That way we can get to the baby quicker just like with the twins

LORELAI: I think that's a good idea

LUKE: the only thing you are allowed to do with it is point where things go

LORELAI: that's the only thing I can do?

LUKE: Yes, until the baby's born you are to relax

LORELAI: fine

LUKE: I'm only doing this because I care

LORELAI: I know, I'm just kind of tired of not being able to do anything

LUKE: well how about I plan something fun for you to do

LORELAI: what?

LUKE: well what do you want to do?

LORELAI: umm, how about a spa day with rory?

LUKE: okay, you tell me the date and I'll make reservations for you and rory

LORELAI: yay!

LUKE[smiling okay, now that we have settled that, let's take the twins to the playground

LORELAI: okay!

[they take the twins to the playground and push them on the swings. Someone then walks over

STRANGER: are you guys a family?

LORELAI: yes we are

STRANGER: you have beautiful children, and you guys are such a cute couple

LUKE: thank you

STRANGER: I just wanted to come over to tell you guys that, bye

LORELAI: bye

[stranger walks away

LORELAI: did you here that, we're a cute family!

LUKE: of course we are, the twins are adorable, and you well you are just radiant

LORELAI: aww, thank you

LUKE: your welcome

LORELAI: hey I'm starting to get tired, can we go home?

LUKE: sure, let's go

[luke loads everyone back in the car and they all go home

LUKE: I'm going to go put the twins down for their nap

LORELAI: okay, I'll start drawing out the plans for the twins new room and for the nursery

LUKE: okay

[luke takes the twins upstairs and lorelai pulls out a piece of paper to draw. Luke then comes back

LUKE: how's it going?

LORELAI: good, here's the basic outline

LUKE: okay, that's perfect

LORELAI: okay

LUKE: since the twins are sleeping, why don't we go take a nap

LORELAI: that sounds great, I'm really tired

LUKE: let's go

[they go upstairs and both get in bed. Luke then puts his arm on lorelai's stomach and they go to sleep

[two weeks later. Luke is in the kitchen cooking when lorelai comes downstairs

LUKE: what did I tell you about walking down the stairs when I'm not there?

LORELAI: oh luke, relax, I'm fine

LUKE: fine….

LORELAI: so…when we were at the park you talked about a spa day with rory…I was wondering if we could have that on Friday…

LUKE: sure! I'll call the place to make reservations

LORELAI: thanks

LUKE: anything for you

LORELAI[blushing oh luke you are so sweet, come here

[lorelai pulls luke over and starts kissing him. It lasts for awhile before lily and will want to get out of their cribs

LUKE: I'll go take them out, you sit down and eat breakfast

LORELAI: okay

[later at the spa

RORY: so how are things with the twins?

LORELAI: good, they are growing up so fast

RORY: how about mr. mom?

LORELAI: you mean luke? Oh he's great. He's so protective of me and of the twins. He's so different then everyone thinks he is. Sookie thought she was seeing a parallel universe luke

RORY: I can see him being protective, he just cares so much

LORELAI: I know

RORY: so are you guys ready for the big day?

LORELAI: well the nursery and the twins' room are all set up and will and lily are getting their big kid beds today. Luke's setting them up while I'm gone. My overnight bag is packed and we have some basic clothing for boys and girls. I think we're ready. Luke is so excited he already put the baby seat in the car.

RORY: that's cute. So you guys still want the sex of the baby to be a surprise?

LORELAI: yeah, it was fun to know with the twins, but we wanted something different this time.

RORY: so this time you are definitely sure it is only one baby

LORELAI: yes, luke made sure to check on that one

RORY[laughing I figured

LORELAI: what about you? What's new?

RORY: well I think that logan is getting pretty close to proposing

LORELAI: really?

RORY: yeah, just little things like he goes on secret outings to different places and I found a bag from a jewelry store

LORELAI: that's great

RORY: yeah

LORELAI: anything else going on with you?

RORY: no, not really

LORELAI: well that means more time to talk about my life

RORY[laughing okay….

[lorelai and rory talk some more and then leave the spa. Rory drops lorelai off at her house

LORELAI: I'm home!

LUKE: hey, how was the spa?

LORELAI: great, rory and I had a lot of good talks

LUKE: that's good

LORELAI: for instance, rory thinks logan is getting close to proposing

LUKE: really?

LORELAI: yeah

LUKE: that's good, rory is happy with him, and I want her to be happy

LORELAI: me too. Well, all the primping I got has gotten me all tired out, so I'm going to go to bed.

LUKE: okay, I'll put the twins to sleep and be up there soon

[luke puts the twins to sleep and walks into his and lorelai's room. Lorelai is already asleep, but he doesn't care. He stands there for a minute just watching her sleep. He loved to watch her while she was sleeping, she was so beautiful. After awhile he hops into bed with her and puts his hand on her stomach to feel the baby.

[luke's POV

Wow. The baby is going to be here soon. I can't believe I'm actually calm for this one. I guess I have experience with the twins.

[luke then starts to talk to lorelai's stomach

LUKE: hello there, I can't wait for you to come. Your mom, your siblings, the town, your grandparents, and I are all excited to meet you soon. Though you want to make sure to stay in there until your due date. We want to make sure that you are fully grown and ready to come out into the world before you come out. I want you to be healthy, and I don't want lorelai to have to worry about you. I can't wait to meet you. I love you already. Goodnight

[luke smiles and closes his eyes to go to sleep. Little did he know that lorelai was still awake and smiling at all he said. She then goes to sleep too. The next weeks go by smoothly with luke helping lorelai in anyway he can. He and lorelai anxiously wait for the baby to come and are nervous and excited for the delivery. One night they go to bed and lorelai wakes luke up at three in the morning

LORELAI: luke, wake up

LUKE: what's wrong, it's three in the morning?

LORELAI: I've been having contractions

[luke sits up suddenly

LUKE: how far apart?

LORELAI: about twenty minutes

LUKE: okay we have some time, I'll call Sookie to watch the twins and I'll call rory, you stay right here

LORELAI: okay

[luke quickly goes downstairs and calls Sookie to pick up the twins

SOOKIE: hello?

LUKE: hey Sookie, it's luke, lorelai's in labor and I need you to watch the twins

SOOKIE: okay, I'll be there in a minute to pick them up

LUKE: great thanks

SOOKIE: your welcome

[luke then calls rory

RORY: mom, this better be good cause it's three in the morning

LUKE: hey rory it's me, lorelai is having contractions so Sookie is taking the twins and I'm taking her to the hospital

RORY: oh gosh, I'll be there as soon as I can

LUKE: great, see you there!

[luke hangs up, let's Sookie in to get the twins, brings them to lorelai to say goodbye, he then gets the overnight bag and takes lorelai to the car

LUKE: how you doing?

LORELAI: okay for now, it hurts

LUKE: I know, I'm sorry, but think we're going to get to see the baby today!

LORELAI: I know, it's great

[they drive to the hospital. And check lorelai in. they are sitting in the room when rory comes in

RORY: hey!

LORELAI: hey sweetie!

RORY: how's it going?

LORELAI: lots of pain, but luke and his hand are hanging in there

RORY: good, do you guys need anything?

LUKE: I don't, do you lorelai?

LORELAI: nope, I'm good

RORY: okay, I'm going to go to the waiting room and call grandma and grandpa

LUKE: thanks rory

RORY: you're welcome

[rory leaves and the doctor tells lorelai it's time to push

LUKE: you ready?

LORELAI: ready as I'll ever be

[lorelai pushes for a long time with luke coaching her the entire way, finally the baby comes out

DOCTOR: luke would you like to say the sex of the baby?

[luke looks

LUKE: it's a boy!

LORELAI: oh luke, another boy!

LUKE: thank you so much, I know you went through a lot of pain to bring him here

LORELAI: couldn't have done it without you

[they kiss and the nurse brings the baby over and lorelai holds him

LORELAI: so, Sean Richard Danes?

LUKE: yeah

LORELAI: hi sean, welcome to the world. I'm your mommy, I'm sure you've heard me for the past nine months.

LUKE: and I'm your daddy, and I am very glad that you're here

LORELAI: he's so adorable, he looks just like will when he was born

LUKE: I know, I'm going to go tell everyone in the waiting room, I'll be right back

LORELAI: okay, I have to feed him anyway

[luke goes into the waiting room to find rory, Emily, and Richard

RORY: well?

LUKE: it's a boy!

RORY: oh dad that's great!

[luke and rory hug

Emily: yes, congratulations

[Emily hugs luke and Richard shakes his hand

RORY: how's it feel to have another son?

LUKE: great

RORY: so….what's his name?

LUKE: I think lorelai wants to say that

RORY: she better not have named him something weird

LUKE: we didn't

[they all go into lorelai's room to see her holding the baby

RORY: hey mom!

LORELAI: rory! Come meet your new little brother

RORY: hi baby! So luke said that you would want to say the name, so what's his name?

LORELAI: Sean Richard Danes

RORY: that's cute

EMILY: yes, that's very nice

LORELAI: thanks mom

RICHARD: thank you lorelai

LORELAI: your welcome dad

LUKE: well I think everyone needs their rest, so we're all going to go to the waiting room

LORELAI: wait! Don't leave yet! Where are will and lily?

LUKE: will and lily are at sookie's and they will come visit tomorrow along with her

LORELAI: oh, okay

[sean starts crying

LORELAI: oh, I think someone wants his daddy to hold him

[lorelai hands sean to luke and he immediately stops crying

RORY: awwww

[luke smiles

LORELAI: well I'm all worn out, so I'm going to go to sleep

RORY: okay we'll be outside

[rory, Emily, and Richard leave. Luke puts sean in his little crib

LUKE: thanks again

LORELAI: your welcome

LUKE: I got you something

LORELAI: Really!?

[luke pulls a box out of his pocket. Lorelai opens it to find a diamond necklace

LORELAI: luke, this is beautiful

LUKE: it was my mother's, I thought you should have it

LORELAI: thank you

LUKE: your welcome

[they kiss and fall asleep on the hospital bed together. They then wake up and change sean. Rory comes back into the room

RORY: hey. How's everyone in here?

LUKE: good

LORELAI: yeah, look what luke got me!

RORY: pretty!

LORELAI: yeah, do you want to put sean in his outfit?

RORY: sure. By the way since you can go home today, sookie's going to keep the twins another day and bring them home to see their new brother tomorrow

LORELAI: okay

[rory dresses sean while lorelai gets dressed

LUKE: I think we're ready to go home, I already put the car seat in the car

LORELAI: yep, we're ready

[they all go home. Luke opens the door for lorelai and she and rory go put sean down for a nap.

RORY: well I better get back to school

LORELAI: okay, have fun!

RORY: you too

[rory leaves and lorelai goes back downstairs to sit on the couch with luke

LUKE: he asleep?

LORELAI: yeah

LUKE: wow. We have another baby

LORELAI: yeah, and when the twins come back it's going to be very crazy

LUKE: you should go ahead and rest, if he wakes up I'll get him

LORELAI: thanks

[lorelai goes to upstairs to go to sleep while luke goes into sean's room and watches him sleep. Eventually luke falls asleep in the rocking chair and lorelai comes back into the room

LORELAI: hey

LUKE: oh, hey

LORELAI: you fell asleep in here?

LUKE: yeah, I like to watch him sleep

LORELAI: aw

LUKE: so I guess I'm going to change and then go get will and lily

LORELAI: okay

[luke leaves to get the twins. Lorelai takes a shower and changes sean. She then sits on the couch with him waiting for will and lily. They come barging in

LILY: baby!

WILL: baby!

LORELAI: yes, this is your new brother sean

LUKE: can you say sean?

LILY: sean

WILL: sean

LORELAI: good! Now come sit on the couch so you can get a good look at him

[they get on the couch and watch sean

LUKE: you guys want to go get some toys for sean from his room

LILY: yeah!

[the twins go to get the toys. Luke sits down next to lorelai

LUKE: he's so calm

LORELAI: yeah, it's nice

LUKE: I can't believe I have four kids

LORELAI: me neither

LUKE: I think it's nice that we have two girls and two boys

LORELAI: yeah

LUKE: so…

LORELAI: I know what you're going to say and yes I want more kids, but not as close as sean and the twins

LUKE: I agree

LORELAI: let's make sure to wait awhile this time and have the next one planned

LUKE: definitely

[they kiss and sean starts crying, lorelai hands him over to luke and he calms down

LORELAI: that's so cute

LUKE: what?

LORELAI: that you can make him stop crying

LUKE: you can too

LORELAI: yeah, but it's cuter when it's the dad

LUKE: wow I'm a dad again

LORELAI: how's it feel?

LUKE: great

[lily and will come back down with toys

WILL: here

LORELAI: thank you

[lorelai gives the toy to sean. He just watches it

LILY: why he no play?

LORELAI: he's too young to play, he just likes to watch it

LILY: oh

LUKE: okay, naptime!

WILL: no!

LUKE: yep, let's go

[luke put's the twins to bed and comes back downstairs. The phone rings

LORELAI: hello?

RORY: hey it's me! Guess what?

LORELAI: what?

RORY: logan proposed!

LORELAI: Oh my gosh! Really? Where?

RORY: we went to the top of the empire state building and it was written in the sky

LORELAI: aww

LUKE: what is it?

LORELAI: logan proposed!

LUKE: that's great! Tell rory congratulations

LORELAI: luke says congratulations

RORY: thanks, well we're going to dinner but I'll be by tomorrow to see my siblings and show you the ring

LORELAI: okay have fun!

RORY: I will, bye!

LORELAI: bye!

[hangs up phone

LUKE: wow

LORELAI: yeah he proposed on top of the empire state building where it was written in the sky

LUKE: that's cool

LORELAI: I can't believe she's engaged

LUKE: me either


End file.
